


Meu Melhor Amigo e agora Meu Amor

by GillovnyReal



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friendship, Gillovny, Love, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillovnyReal/pseuds/GillovnyReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se eles sempre foram apenas amigos? E se somente em 2015 eles descobriram e tiveram a coragem de assumir seus sentimentos um pelo outro? David e Gillian resolvem dá um passo importante em suas vidas, e isso mudará a relação deles para sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isso não vai acontecer

O encontro tinha ocorrido agradavelmente, era muito bom passar um tempo com a amiga colocando os assuntos em dia. Acontecia tanta coisa na vida de Gillian, elas falaram sobre filhos, família, carreira. Até então tudo normal, mas foi uma pergunta de Leila que deixou Gillian um pouco sem reação, ela não esperava. 

"Então, você e David, qual a verdadeira história?” - pergunta Leila sem rodeios.

Gillian praticamente engasgou com sua água. "Como?" - diz ela ainda surpresa.

"Vamos lá Gillian, sou eu, você não precisa ficar na defensiva, apenas me conte, eu sempre quis saber" - Leila fala, tomando um gole de seu suco.

"Leila, não tem nada para contar, somos amigos, desde sempre, nada mudou ao contrário do que todos acham" - revelou Gillian. Às vezes ela se chateava com isso, parecia que um homem e uma mulher não poderiam se dar bem, serem melhores amigos sem ter um sentimento a mais, ou ter acontecido de irem para cama juntos em algum momento. Não importa o que eles falassem, iriam sempre achar que aconteceu algo, ou que está acontecendo, principalmente os fãs.

O tom sincero de Gillian a convenceu, Leila a conhecia há algum tempo para saber quando ela queria enrolar alguém e quando ela estava dizendo a verdade. Ela sempre achou o mundo do show business complicado, você nunca poderia falar totalmente a verdade, e mesmo quando falasse as pessoas tendiam a não acreditarem completamente. Ela sentia por sua amiga. 

“Quer dizer que vocês nunca tiveram um caso? Nem no passado e nem agora?” - Leila pergunta espantada, porque ela não esperava isso, mesmo com a revelação de Gillian e ela ainda achava que em algum momento deve ter acontecido alguma coisa entre eles. 

Gillian suspirou, era sempre assim quando alguém descobria que ela e David não passavam de apenas bons amigos. Apesar de sempre agirem de forma diferente em frente às câmeras para esta questão, fazendo piadas e insinuações, agora ela realmente queria deixar claro que nunca aconteceu nada.

"Não Leila, nunca tivemos nada, sempre fomos apenas amigos, amigos que conhecem um ao outro muito bem, mas que é só isso" - Gillian disse em um tom meio triste.

"Nunca imaginei isso, já vi vocês juntos, a maneira que vocês olham um para o outro. Gillian vocês tem uma química incrível".

Gillian riu, era verdade, a química deles era incrível, sempre foi, desde o começo estava lá, era assustador, mágico e especial, e ambos já haviam falado sobre isso muitas vezes. Era algo que eles se orgulhavam, embora não podiam explicar e nem entender direito. 

"Sim, eu sei, e é por isso que todos pensam que tivemos algo, ou que nós temos agora. Eu não os culpo" - Gillian diz dando um meio sorriso e tomando mais um gole de sua água. E continuou. “Mas você sabe, isso às vezes é um problema, não podemos nem ao menos expressar algum carinho um com o outro sem que todos enlouqueçam achando que estamos juntos" - agora Gillian riu pensando na empolgação dos fãs e alguns entrevistadores também. 

"Mas às vezes vocês agem como um casal realmente, como em 2013" - afirmou Leila. Gillian concordou com ela. "Vocês dois estão solteiros agora, nunca pensaram em tentar?"

Gillian percebeu que sua amiga não iria desistir tão fácil dessa história, mas ela não ficou chateada, talvez fosse bom conversar sobre isso com alguém.

"Não, não tem o que tentar, somos só amigos, nos damos muito bem, nos conhecemos muito, estamos sempre lá um para o outro, apoiando o outro em seus projetos. Você sabe, David me mostrou seu livro, as músicas que ele escreveu tudo antes de lançar, nós gostamos de saber a opinião um do outro. Está ótimo assim, não acho que nós temos que tentar nada, isso só poderia... estragar tudo".

Isso, era exatamente nesse ponto que Leila queria chegar, e nem demorou muito, Gillian entregou fácil. "Tudo o que você acabou de dizer Gill, só me faz ter certeza, de que deveria ter muito mais do que apenas amizade entre vocês, isso tudo o que vocês são um para o outro, isso só pode ser amor" - revelou Leila, animada com o rumo da conversa, talvez ela convencesse Gillian a pensar mais sobre isso.

"É claro que há amor Leila, nós nos amamos..." - Leila ergueu uma sobrancelha e Gillian logo viu a conclusão da amiga, e continuou. "Mas como amigos, nada além disso "

Leila concordou com a cabeça. "OK, mas me responda, nunca nem um beijo rolou entre vocês?”

"Durante as filmagens, algumas vezes, sempre por brincadeira, mas nunca longe das câmeras" - Gillian confessou, mas seu tom era de lamento.

"Ele nunca tentou nada fora das câmeras? Nem um beijo, nada?"

Gillian suspirou "Não, ele sempre prezou muito o que temos, acho que ele nunca quis estragar isso, então ele se casou, os tempos ficaram ruins, nos entendemos depois, mas a amizade continuou sem nunca um ou outro tentar algo. E o tempo passou" - ela disse tentando acabar com a curiosidade da amiga.

Não adiantou embora. Leila percebeu que Gillian falou do tempo da série, do passado, mas não de agora, dos últimos anos em que eles pareciam mais próximos.

"Isso me surpreende, ainda mais você falando que estão mais próximos do que antes" - Leila jogou a isca.

E Gillian pegou. "E nós estamos, nos últimos anos ficamos mais próximos, mas não fisicamente, nos falamos com mais frequência, conversamos sobre o que acontece em nossas vidas, nos vemos um pouco mais também, só isso, o tempo só melhorou nossa amizade" - disse Gillian, agora esperando que a amiga ficasse satisfeita e terminasse o assunto.

"Hum, é interessante isso. Quero dizer, claro que o tempo só melhora as coisas, mas é como se algo mais tivesse acontecido. Ele nunca tentou nada mesmo? Veja Gillian, ele tá solteiro certo? Você é uma mulher linda, e um homem como ele, acho tão difícil ele nunca ter tentando nada..."

Gillian ficou em alerta agora. "Um homem como ele, como?"

"Você sabe, ele teve problemas com vício em sexo não foi? então eu só achei...?"

“Que ele não me respeitaria e iria querer ter sexo comigo por causa do vício”? - Gillian interrompeu a amiga, já com raiva dela, assim como outros tirarem conclusões precipitadas de David, ele tinha passado um inferno na época, mesmo longe ela tentou apoiá-lo, e ela não iria deixar ninguém julgá-lo na sua frente, nem mesmo sua amiga.

"Calma Gillian, desculpe" - Leila disse imediatamente percebendo o tom de sua amiga. Gillian estava defendendo David ferozmente e ela recuou percebendo que tinha ido longe demais e que esse assunto era delicado. "Eu não queria dizer isso assim, acho que me deixei levar pelas histórias que saíram e acabei... sim, acabei julgando ele, é claro que ele nunca iria desrespeitar você, desculpe" - ela disse agora completamente envergonhada da sua atitude.

Gillian notou isso, tomou mais um gole de água para se acalmar. "Tudo bem, me desculpe também, é só que me irrita quando as pessoas falam coisas, quando elas não entendem o que ele passou, o escândalo que foi na carreira dele, e ele quase perdeu a família Leila" - Gillian disse tristemente se lembrando da agonia de David ao se ver com o fim do casamento e a possibilidade de não poder mais ver os filhos com frequência, isso acabaria com ele. Felizmente isso não aconteceu e o fim do casamento dele anos depois, foi sem tantos dramas, e ele pode está os filhos frequentemente.

"Imagino, não deve ter sido fácil para ele, sorte dele ter você como amiga e poder contar com seu apoio"- ela tentou aliviar o clima.

"Não tanto quanto eu queria, eu estava com dois bebês em casa, não pude dá o apoio que ele precisava" - Gillian disse tristemente, na época ela não podia está fisicamente com ele, eles apenas se falavam por telefone ou e-mail, mas ele sempre disse que isso era o suficiente e ela sempre tentou acreditar que sim.

"Eu sei que você fez o seu melhor, você sempre faz"- Leila tentou animar Gillian que lhe deu um sorriso.

Depois de um silêncio, Gillian começou. "Sabe, você perguntou se ele nunca tentou nada, mas dois anos atrás, após o painel do Paley, depois do jantar com alguns amigos, ele me levou para o meu hotel, e ele... ele tentou me beijar, mas eu o afastei" - de repente depois de toda a tensão Gillian sentiu a vontade de contar isso para a amiga. Ela sempre se perguntou por que David quis isso e porque ela se afastou se logo depois ela se arrependeu, mas já era tarde. 

Ouvindo isso com atenção, Leila deixou a surpresa e curiosidade de lado e tentou abordar isso com cuidado. “Por que você o afastou? Você não queria?”

"Na hora eu achei que não, ele me pegou de surpresa, passamos momentos ótimos mais cedo naquela noite, realmente nós parecíamos um casal, mas a proximidade toda, os toques era algo como segurança, para mostrar para o outro apoio diante da coisa toda que foram as comemorações de 20 vinte anos da série. Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse tentar isso, justamente por prezar a nossa amizade, mas... mas eu queria" - confessou Gillian olhando para baixo.

"Gill, você o afastou por medo então? Medo de estragar essa amizade que vocês tem?"

"Eu acho que sim, nós não conversamos sobre isso, depois que o afastei, nos despedimos e ele foi embora, depois nunca mais falamos sobre isso, nem ele tentou mais. Eu achei que fosse então apenas coisa do momento, não acho que ele sinta nada mais do que amor de amigo por mim"- disse Gillian, já não sabendo onde essa conversa iria dá, ela já falou muito mais do que ela estava disposta no início, _foda-se agora_ , ela pensou. 

"O fato de você querer esse beijo e achar que ele não sente nada mais do que amizade, diz muito Gill. Acho que você está apaixonada por ele, eu já suspeitava só pela maneira que você fala dele, depois disso então" - Leila disse numa tranquilidade como se fosse algo óbvio pra qualquer um, menos pra Gillian.

Ela bufou. "Isso é ridículo Leila, é claro que não, isso foi coisa de hora talvez o vinho, talvez a proximidade, ele é um homem lindo, você sabe, acho que só foi desejo na hora" - Gillian disse de forma tão rápida, já tão nervosa, que quem a conhecia sabia que esse jeito era uma defesa dela. _Ela realmente disse 'desejo'? oh merda, eu disse sim_ , ela pensou.

Leila já conhecendo o jeito da amiga nem precisava de mais confissão alguma, Gillian estava sim apaixonada por David, mesmo que ela própria ainda não sabia ou apenas estava negando a si mesma. "Desejo, hein?" - disse ela em um tom malicioso e sem piedade alguma.

Gillian já reconhecendo sua miséria apenas disse. "Foda- se você Leila" - e as duas caíram na gargalhada.

"Então, quando foi a última vez que vocês dois se viram e quando vocês irão se ver novamente? Logo começam as gravações de The X Files não é? - Leila perguntou lembrando do retorno deles para a tela, o que a fez desencadear esse assunto, já que Gillian quando lhe deu essa notícia estava feliz em voltar a trabalhar com ele, embora no começo ela resistiu. Leila suspeitava que o principal motivo dela aceitar era por ficar perto de David durante um tempo, e agora ela tinha certeza disso.

"A última vez que nos vimos foi em janeiro, mas nós nos falamos às vezes, daqui algumas semanas eu irei para NY, é uma viagem rápida, talvez a gente se veja. Acho que no meio do ano as gravações começam, estão todos animados em voltar a bordo."

"Imagino, mais de vinte anos depois praticamente todos voltarem a trabalhar juntos, deve ser emocionante"- disse ela animada.

"É sim, e assustador" - disse Gillian, ela ainda estava insegura em voltar a interpretar Scully depois de tanto tempo, mas David garantiu à ela que iria dar tudo certo, e ela acreditou, ela ficava segura em ter ele junto, qualquer dificuldade que ela tivesse, ele estaria lá, parte dela aceitou pelo fato de poder passar um tempo com seu amigo. E claro todos os outros também, estariam todos juntos nesse barco, ela estava começando a ficar animada com isso.

"Vai dar certo. Então vocês irão passar um bom tempo juntos, acho que vocês dois deveriam conversar sobre seus sentimentos, porque não é só amizade não Gillian" - Leila continuou insistindo nisso, ela queria fazer a amiga tomar um passo, já que David deu e ela recuou.

"Você não vai desistir não é? - Gillian perguntou e a amiga acenou com a cabeça. "E o que eu deveria fazer? Beijá-lo? Isso não vai acontecer, eu não quero que ele faça o mesmo que eu fiz" - Gillian disse suspirando.

"Ele não vai fazer e acho que ele deve está esperando você tentar algo" - Leila deu confiança à amiga.

"Isso tem quase dois anos, ele já deve ter esquecido. E mesmo que eu o beije quem garante que algo vai mudar? Isso pode ficar entre a gente e estragar tudo, não Leila, não vou arriscar" - Gillian afirmou com convicção.

"Besteira, não vai estragar nada, mesmo que os seus sentimentos não mudem, o que teriam a perder? É só um beijo" - Leila falou de forma inocente.

"Eu não acho que ficaria só em um beijo"- disse Gillian já corando. "Você sabe, essa nossa química que não sabemos explicar, eu acho que as coisas iriam mais longe, é isso que tenho medo, se a gente chegar ao ponto de transar, as coisas ficariam estranhas, eu acho" - Gillian já não sabia o que ela estava dizendo, ela sempre perguntou a si mesma isso, se eles fossem para a cama se amizade deles seria a mesma, mas porque diabos ela pensava sobre isso? 

"Gill, você tem que se ouvir falando, nada disso faz sentido, você pensa nas coisas entre vocês indo mais longe, você claramente quer que aconteça, se você não quer assumir pra mim que está atraída por ele, e não de agora, assuma pelo menos pra você mesma pelo amor de deus" - isso saiu como uma bronca, mas Leila não tinha na intenção.

Gillian abaixou a cabeça por um tempo, pensando em tudo. "Você tem razão, acho que eu preciso mesmo saber como estão meus sentimentos por ele, nós vamos trabalhar juntos daqui alguns meses, eu preciso entender isso”- ela disse de forma derrotada.

"Gillian, eu não quis soar dura ou cobrar algo de você, eu nem tenho direito, eu só queria ajudar em algo que eu percebi, mas não posso te empurrar tanto, a decisão é sua, e este assunto é de vocês dois, desculpe"- Leila disse arrependida depois de ver a amiga assim, ela foi longe demais.

"Não, tudo bem, você tem razão e eu acho que eu precisava disso, eu tenho mesmo que pensar sobre tudo isso, hoje eu acabei falando coisas que só pensava comigo mesma, e isso é revelador. Mas eu não prometo nada" - ela disse, sabendo que seria difícil ela tentar algo sem saber se David sentia assim também.

"Eu não estou te cobrando nada, apenas pedindo pra você pensar sobre isso. Eu confio no seu julgamento, sei que vai fazer o que for melhor pra vocês." - ela disse com confiança pra amiga.

"Você coloca muita fé em mim" - ela disse rindo.

"Eu acho que sim. Bom, acho que está na hora de ir, sempre passa tão rápido nossos encontros, agora esperar uma folga na sua agenda lotada, mas tenho fé em você"- agora Leila que falou rindo.

"Vou fazer o meu melhor, foi muito bom conversar com você hoje" - disse Gillian se levantando pra se despedir da amiga.

"Se cuide Gillian" - Leila disse dando um abraço na amiga.

"Você também, e obrigada, por tudo" - disse Gillian abraçando a amiga ainda mais forte. Leila sabia que isso não era apenas pelo encontro delas, mas principalmente pela conversa sobre David.

Depois que se separaram Gillian seguiu caminho para casa, hoje a noite ela estaria livre, aproveitando o tempo com os filhos, mas sabia que gastaria um tempo pensando sobre a conversa com Leila, seria impossível ela dormir hoje à noite sem pensar em tudo, sem pensar em David. _Oh Leila, o que você fez_ , pensou consigo mesma.


	2. Quando o tempo chegar

Semanas depois, e ela ainda não sabia como reagir ao ver David, ela pensou muito, mas em toda decisão ela recuava, pois achava que daria errado, ela queria ser confiante sobre isso como é em outros assuntos em sua vida. Mas isso era diferente, ela não poderia se jogar nisso e arriscar perder a amizade com David ou mudar o que eles tem, foi um caminho tão longo para chegar até aqui. Não, definitivamente ela não iria arriscar, mesmo praticamente assumindo seus sentimentos para a amiga, ela preferia ficar assim, se David sentisse o mesmo ele tentaria de novo, ou não, já que dois anos depois e ele não tentou mais nada, e isso era culpa dela por afastá-lo, é claro que ele não tentaria, David era um cavalheiro nunca tentaria nada se percebesse que ela não queria, mesmo se ele a quisesse. _Será que ele me quer? ela se perguntou. Não seja boba e pare de pensar nisso Gillian Anderson_ , ela repreendeu a si mesma e continuou arrumando sua mala, seu voo para NY saía hoje à noite, e ela prometeu para David que se encontraria com ele depois de todos os compromissos dela na cidade. 

Seria uma viagem rápida, apenas três dias, era terça-feira e seu voo de volta à Londres seria na noite de sexta-feira, isso daria a ela um dia quase todo livre. Ao chegar à cidade ela mandou uma mensagem de texto para David avisando que havia chegado e poderia se encontrar com ele depois de amanhã. Ela foi para o hotel apenas deixar sua mala e logo seguiu para a primeira reunião do dia. Dessa vez não tinha nenhum programa de entrevista para fazer, o que lhe deu alivio, pois do jeito que ela estava ansiosa ela não saberia como agir diante a uma pergunta sobre ela e David. 

Tudo ocorreu perfeitamente bem, era quinta-feira e após seu último compromisso ela mandou outro texto para David deixando-o saber que ela já estaria livre caso ele quisesse encontra-la ainda hoje ou amanhã antes dela partir de volta para casa.  
Imediatamente ele mandou outra mensagem avisando que estaria esperando ela em seu apartamento, mandaria um motorista pegá-la mais tarde. Gillian sentiu um frio na barriga, um encontro assim na casa dele não era o que eles sempre faziam, embora ela já tenha ido lá algumas vezes, ela nunca se sentiu assim, os encontros sempre foram tranquilos falando sobre a vida e trabalho, ela agora sentiu que algo realmente mudou depois de sua conversa com sua amiga, finalmente ela achou que assumiu seus sentimentos por ele, para si mesma e agora só faltava assumir para ele, só não sabia como fazer isso, e se iria fazer. Ela preferiu não pensar mais nisso, e deixar tudo correr naturalmente.

Ao contrário do que ela pensou, Gillian não se sentiu nervosa, ver o amigo pessoalmente foi igual das outras vezes, uma agradável sensação de tranquilidade, eles haviam chegado nesse ponto, de se sentirem mais calmos quando estavam um com o outro, isso era outra coisa que ela não sabia explicar, então se deixava apenas sentir.

"Gillian, que bom que você está aqui" - disse David abraçando ela.

"Bem, você mandou um motorista me pegar, eu não tinha nenhuma escolha" - brincou ela. 

"Engraçada você hein?" - ele falou rindo também. David a levou para o sofá e lhe perguntou se ela queria beber algo antes do jantar, ela pediu apenas uma água. Ele voltou com a água para ela e uma taça de vinho para ele.

"Então você cozinhou um jantar para nós Double D? Surpreendente” - disse ela tomando sua água.

"Você não imagina o quanto" - disse ele com um olhar sedutor que a fez corar na mesma hora, é claro que ele sempre brincava assim, mas agora ela percebeu que pode não ser uma simples brincadeira.

"Como vão as coisas, você já tem planos de sair em turnê pelo mundo" - Gillian mudou de assunto, mas na verdade ela estava curiosa pra saber sobre os planos dele com a música, o álbum dele era bom, os fãs estavam curtindo, e ele estava animado em fazer alguns shows, mas com medo também, ela sabia disso.

“Estão indo bem, estamos ensaiando bastante, ainda é muito cedo sobre turnê, mas o show vai acontecer antes de nós irmos para Vancouver, animada com isso?” - disse tomando um gole do vinho.

"Às vezes nem acredito que eu aceitei voltar, você tem noção de como será isso David? Eu quero dizer, tudo de novo, aquela cidade, trabalhar com Chris e o pessoal, eu não sei se ainda sei interpretar Scully" - disse ela insegura.

"É claro que você sabe. Ela está aí dentro de você pronta pra sair" - os dois riram. "Vai dá tudo certo Gilly, eu também estou nervoso, mas me sinto seguro com você estando lá, vai ser como voltar para casa” - ele a tranquilizou.

"Espero que você tenha razão, eu não posso mais voltar atrás, vamos enfrentar isso, Mulder e Scully em ação mais uma vez" - ela disse e eles brindaram a isso. 

"Quem sabe desta vez não façamos a cena de sexo que tantos os fãs querem, e você também" - ele disse em tom de provocação.

"Que eu me lembro, você também sempre quis, eu acho que isso sempre faltou na série, os personagens mereciam isso, os fãs também... e nós" - Gillian sentiu corar-se mais uma vez, ela não sabia o que deu nela.

"Nós? Bem, eu adoraria fazer, você sabe, mas Chris sempre foi contra, não entendo porque, vai entender a cabeça daquele homem" - ele disse e os dois riram.

"Acho que seria divertido, eu me lembro dos beijos que nós dávamos e que ele ficava louco com isso" - Gillian se lembrava das várias vezes que eles fizeram os personagens se beijarem, mas Chris sempre cortou.

"Devíamos fazer isso de novo, caso Chris ainda teime em privar aqueles dois de alguma diversão sem ser ir atrás de aliens" - ele disse rindo. Então a conversa foi interrompida, pois David correu na cozinha para ver como estava o jantar deles. 

Eles conversaram durante o jantar, falaram sobre os filhos, contaram as novidades sobre os projetos deles, as séries, sobre os novos livros, e a expectativa para os meses que estariam gravando The X Files em Vancouver. Eles tiveram uma refeição simples mas deliciosa, Gillian se surpreendeu com a habilidade de David fazer uma boa comida, provavelmente ele cozinhava quando os filhos iam para lá.

Eles voltaram para sala e dessa vez Gillian estava bebendo vinho também, ela não é acostumada a beber, mas achou que apenas uma taça não teria problema algum, logo ela iria embora de modo que ela não poderia sonhar em abusar do álcool, mas David a conhecia e não iria oferecer mais para ela. Enquanto ele tinha sumido para o seu escritório, Gillian ficou olhando para as fotos que ele tinha em sua sala, eram de seus filhos, sua mãe... ela sorriu ao vê-las, David era tão apegado com todos eles, eram a vida dele, e ela entendia esse sentimento, seus filhos também eram tudo para ela. Sentando de volta no sofá e bebendo seu vinho ela esperou que David retornasse, e quando ele voltou ela viu que ele estava com seu violão, _alguma música nova?_ ela pensou, ele costumava mostrar suas canções para ela, antes de lançar o álbum ela já conhecia todas, assim como livro dele, que ela leu antes de muitos.

"Canção nova?" - ela perguntou bebendo mais do seu vinho.

"Não, só pensei... eu nunca toquei para você antes não é?" - ele disse, num tom suave.

"Assim pessoalmente não, você sempre me mandou suas músicas, mas nunca tocou pra mim... embora eu sempre quis" - ela disse confessou.

"Então talvez hoje seja seu dia sorte G-woman, e vou até deixar você escolher alguma música, se eu souber, toco para você” - ele disse sorrindo. 

Gillian pensou um pouco, poderia ser qualquer música dele, ela iria gostar, mas como ele disse para ela pedir ela pensou em uma que ela gostava, talvez ele soubesse "Helpless de Neil Young?” - ela pediu.

David acenou com a cabeça e disse "Boa escolha" - então começou a cantar para ela, ele não tinha a voz perfeita, mas era tão agradável de ouvir, ela não iria se cansar nunca. O tempo todo David olhou nos olhos dela, às vezes ela desviava, tomava um gole de vinho mas retornava o olhar, e ela viu algo lá, David estava cantando realmente para ela, de repente ela sentiu uma vontade de chegar perto dele e beijá-lo sem nem deixar ele terminar a música, mas ela ficou ali parada apenas olhando e escutando ele. 

Gillian relaxou no sofá, bebendo vinho enquanto David continuou olhando diretamente para os olhos dela enquanto ele cantava. Ela sentiu um calor e não sabia se o motivo era o vinho ou o olhar dele nela.

"E então, eu estraguei muito a música?" - perguntou ele com um sorriso lindo depois de terminar a canção. 

Gillian estava com o cotovelo em cima do encosto do sofá e sua mão apoiando sua cabeça e ela pensou em brincar com ele e dizer que ela preferia um cantor famoso cantando pra ela, mas ela viu a ansiedade nos olhos dele e não quis ferir os sentimentos dele e nem estragar esse momento, então lhe disse o que ela realmente achou. "Perfeito... você estava perfeito" - ela o elogiou, agora provavelmente quem sentia um calor era David com o tom da voz de Gillian e seu olhar sedutor.

David deixou seu violão de lado e se sentou perto de Gillian, ele pegou o copo da mão dela e bebeu o último gole de vinho, isso fez ela sentir um calor ainda maior. Colocando a taça na mesa em frente a eles, David se aproximou ainda mais e ela poderia sentir sua respiração em seu rosto, e então ele disse "O que você faria se eu te beijasse agora?" - provocou David em um tom que quase desfez Gillian ali mesmo.

 _Calor, definitivamente está quente aqui_ , ela pensou. Essa seria sua chance de saber o que poderia acontecer entre eles, ela sentiu o desejo de David, isso não era apenas mais um de seus jogos de flertes com ela, mas se fosse ela iria saber agora. "Você só vai saber se tentar" - ela o desafiou.

Isso surpreendeu David, ele não esperava essa atitude dela, queria mas não esperava, ele achou que tinha ido longe demais e que mais uma vez ela o afastaria, mas ele tinha que tentar depois do olhar que ela lhe deu ao elogiar ele. Sem mais demora ele aproximou o rosto do dela, Gillian logo fechou os olhos e deixou os lábios entre abertos, David queria admirar esse momento por mais tempo, mas a vontade de sentir o gosto daqueles lábios falou mais alto, havia se passado muito tempo desde a última vez e agora eles não tinham câmeras nem uma plateia os assistindo. Ele a beijou suavemente, sentindo a maciez daquela boca, ele já podia sentir o gosto do vinho, Gillian gemeu quando ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior, isso deu mais desejo nele para aprofundar o beijo, suas línguas timidamente saíram para explorarem a boca um do outro. Gillian estava perdida na sensação do beijo dele, era maravilhoso, o gosto do vinho, o gosto dele. Ela então colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. David com uma mão nas costas dela e outra em seu cabelo a puxou mais forte contra ele, Gillian estava praticamente em seu colo agora. Estavam se beijando com mais fome, a falta de ar já se fazia presente, mas nenhum deles estava disposto a interromper o beijo, por fim, a necessidade de respirar fez com que quebrassem o beijo, eles estavam ofegantes, rostos vermelhos, desejo nos olhos. Mas essa separação fez com que Gillian tomasse consciência do que havia acontecido, abruptamente ela saiu de perto dele e se levantou.

David não podia acreditar nisso, ele só esperava que não tivesse estragado tudo.


	3. Nós seremos como um só

"Eu preciso ir" - disse ela. A sensação de beijar David foi demais, se ela não saísse agora ela não saberia onde isso iria parar, ou melhor, sabia sim.

Ela passou por David mas ele a puxou pelo braço e a virou para enfrentá-lo. "Você não vai sair assim" - ele disse não querendo soar autoritário mas sim firme. Ele não queria que ela fosse embora, ele sabia que arriscou demais, mas diferente da outra vez, ela correspondeu ao avanço dele e ele sentiu que ela gostou disso tanto quanto ele. David jamais a forçaria a nada, ele nunca seria capaz disso, mas ele tentaria fazer ela ficar, porque ele sabia que era isso que ela queria.

"Por favor, David, me deixe ir, é melhor" - ela pediu, mas não fez nenhum esforço para ele soltá-la. 

"Você não quer ir Gillian, eu sinto isso. Mas se você realmente quer, então eu deixo você ir, apenas me diga que é isso que você quer" - ele falou próximo ao rosto dela em um tom suave.

Seria incapaz para Gillian querer sair dali, não com ele falando daquele jeito e a olhando tão intensamente, ela queria a sensação do beijo dele novamente e queria mais que isso, ela o queria, então ao invés de falar algo ela puxou a cabeça dele para baixo e devorou sua boca. David respondeu com entusiasmo ao ataque dela, e tudo o que ele queria era levá-la para seu quarto e ter tudo dessa mulher que ele desejou por tanto tempo. Mas ele tinha que ter certeza. 

"É isso mesmo que você quer? Porque eu não vou deixar você sair daqui hoje" - disse ele ofegante.

"Eu estou contando com isso David" - mal ela terminou de falar e agora era ele quem estava atacando a boca dela.

As mãos deles já estavam por toda parte. Gillian começou acariciar as costas dele por baixo da camiseta, ela já podia sentir a ereção dele em seus jeans e começou a se esfregar nele, David gemeu em sua boca, tirando as mãos das costas dela ele começou a desabotoar a blusa dela, quando terminou ele tocou os seios dela sob o sutiã de renda, ela suspirou e ele apertou mais até ela gemer, beijando o pescoço dela ele desceu as mãos até suas coxas e a levantou, Gillian passou as pernas em volta da cintura dele e segurou em seu pescoço, voltando a beijar a boca dela, ele a levou para o quarto.

Ao chegarem lá, David sentou na cama com Gillian no colo dele, ele tirou a blusa dela e jogou no chão, ele olhou para os seios dela e Gillian sorriu, ela chegou por trás dela e abriu o fecho do sutiã deixando os seios livres diante dos olhos ansiosos de David, ele olhou com admiração, eles eram perfeitos, assim como ela, sem precisar pedir permissão ele levou um em sua boca enquanto acariciava o outro. Gillian arqueou as costas e segurou a cabeça dele no lugar, era uma sensação tão boa.   
David passou a lamber o outro seio e deu uma mordida no mamilo, ela gemeu e ele achou impossível ficar mais excitado do que ele já estava, ele precisava se livrar dos restos das roupas deles. Beijando a boca dela ele a virou para que ela deitasse de costas na cama, ele se livrou de seus sapatos e suas calças rapidamente deitando em cima dela apenas em seus boxers.   
Gillian olhou para ele e estava tão excitada que ela mal podia conter a emoção de ter tudo aquilo dentro dela. Ela alcançou seu pé para tirar seus saltos, David a ajudou os tirando, enquanto Gillian abria o zíper das calças dela, ele puxou a peça de roupa fora do corpo dela e jogou no chão para se juntar à pilha de roupas. Ela fugiu mais para cima da cama e deitou a cabeça nos travesseiros olhando para ele. David não podia deixar de admirar a visão dela, tão linda deitada ali na cama dele, apenas de calcinha, esperando por ele, se ele pudesse, ele tiraria uma foto, mas não precisava porque ele nunca esqueceria esta imagem. 

"Você é tão linda Gillian" - disse ele com olhos brilhantes. 

Gillian se sentiu corar com o elogio, ela estava tão exposta ali para ele, ela se sentiu bem com isso, mas sempre que ele a elogiava ela se sentia tímida, ainda mais um elogio em uma ocasião como essa, e por mais que fosse gratificante essa adoração dele, ela não podia mais esperar, ela estava ainda mais molhada, se fosse possível.

"E você vai ficar apenas olhando?" - ela disse provocativamente, lambendo os lábios.

David foi para cima dela na mesma hora e ela riu. "Você vai me matar assim mulher" - disse ele a beijando ferozmente.

Gillian o abraçou com força, maravilhada com a sensação do corpo dele em cima dela, e ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela e foi descendo pelo seu corpo. David a beijou em todos os lugares, sentindo a maciez da pele dela, mas ele também queria sentir o gosto dela. Ele beijou o interior das coxas e enfiou os dedos no elástico da calcinha de renda dela e deslizou por suas pernas, revelando seu ponto de desejo, agora Gillian estava completamente exposta aos olhos dele, ela estava tão molhada que ele se sentiu orgulhoso e deu um beijo no sexo dela, mas ele queria mais e lambeu sentindo o doce gosto dela, _ela tem um gosto maravilhoso_ , David pensou.   
Gillian gemeu e agarrou os cabelos dele, ela já estava desesperada e David estava provocando ela, então Gillian puxou ele para cima, ele deu um gemido de frustração ao ser arrancado daquele lugar tão doce, mas assim que ela sugou o lábio inferior dele, ele percebeu que não perdeu nada, com ela tudo era maravilhoso. Ela podia sentir seu próprio gosto na boca dele e isso a despertou mais ainda.   
Gillian desceu uma mão entre eles e o libertou de seus boxers, ele ajudou ela tirar a última peça de roupa e agora não havia nenhuma barreira entre os corpos deles. Ela o sentiu na mão dela, ele era tão grande, como ela imaginava, ela sentiu vontade de prova-lo também, mas a vontade de ter ele dentro dela era maior. Ela acariciou o membro dele mais uma vez e então guiou ele para a entrada dela, ambos suspiraram com o primeiro contato, ela segurou nos ombros dele.   
David apoiou o peso dele em seus cotovelos e empurrou lentamente para dentro dela, nenhum dos dois tirando os olhos do outro. Eles se conheciam e confiavam um no outro de modo que não sentiram a necessidade de nenhuma proteção, eles queriam curtir essa sensação sem nada entre eles.

Gillian suspirou mais alto e fechou os olhos, _oh deus, definitivamente grande_ , ela pensou. David parou para deixar o corpo dela acomodar o tamanho dele e prestou atenção ao rosto dela, ele não queria machuca-la. Gillian respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, ela beijou ele e o deixou saber que estava tudo bem para ele se mover. David começou a se mover lentamente e com cuidado, ele gemeu com o quão bom era estar dentro dela. Gillian percebeu que ele iria levar isso lento, e ela gostou, eles não tinham pressa, eles tinham a noite inteira para fazer essa primeira vez deles perfeita. Gillian lambeu e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele e David se moveu um pouco mais rápido gemendo no ouvido dela. 

Gillian sabia que não era o momento, mas ela pensou em sua conversa com a amiga, que ela disse que nunca iria acontecer nada entre eles, pois ambos tinham medo de estragar o que eles tinham, e ela também se lembra de quando disse isso em um programa de TV e no quanto ela afirmou sentindo uma tristeza, porque agora ela sabe que ela sempre quis que isso acontecesse. E agora eles estavam aqui, fazendo amor pela primeira vez e ela não achou possível sentir uma ligação ainda maior com ele do que a que eles tinham. _Por que eles demoraram tanto tempo para chegarem aqui?_ Era uma sensação tão maravilhosa que ela pensou que eles poderiam ter experimentado isso naquela noite do Paley. 

De repente a sensação foi demais para Gillian, aqui e agora dentro dela, estava o amigo dela de anos, o parceiro que passou por bons e maus momentos, o homem que provavelmente a ama mais do que apenas uma amiga e que ela descobriu que ela o amava muito mais do que apenas um amigo também. Agora esse homem estava lhe mostrando todo esse amor e foi demais para ela suportar. Gillian começou a chorar, e David ao perceber parou seus movimentos imediatamente com medo de que poderia está machucando ela, ou que ela tinha se arrependido de está fazendo amor com ele, ele não sabia o que seria pior.

 

"Gillian?" - David perguntou preocupado. Ela não foi capaz de lhe responder.

"Gilly? por favor, me diga o que está errado?" ele perguntou mais uma vez.

Ela viu a preocupação dele e percebeu que ele provavelmente entendeu errado o motivo dela está chorando assim. 

"Não tem nada errado David" - ela o tranquilizou acariciando o rosto dele.

Ele não ficou convencido disso, e insistiu mais um pouco. "Eu estou te machucando?" - ele já se preparava para sair de dentro dela. Então Gillian o segurou no lugar.

"Não, você não está me machucando David, não é isso, é só que..." - ela não conseguiu continuar, nem ela sabia dizer o que havia acontecido para ela está desse jeito.

"Gillian, alguma coisa está errada, você está chorando, me conte, por favor?" - ele disse olhando nos olhos azuis brilhantes, e se fosse possível, ele se apaixonou por ela ainda mais. _Ela não poderia ter se arrependido, poderia?_

“Você se arrependeu?” - perguntou ele tristemente desviando o olhar diante do silêncio dela.

Imediatamente Gillian levou suas duas mãos para segurar o rosto dele e fazê-lo olhar pra ela novamente.

"David, não, nunca, não tem nada errado, você não me machucou, e eu realmente não estou arrependida” - ela disse com firmeza para que ele não tivesse mais duvidas. “Eu só não sei o que deu em mim" - agora foi a vez dela desviar o olhar e deixar mais lágrimas caírem.

Confiante de que ela disse a verdade, David começou a entender o que ela estava sentindo, ela estava emocional com este momento deles, na verdade ele também estava, ele nem podia acreditar que eles estavam aqui, na cama dele, fazendo amor, ou começando, já que a reação dela interrompeu as coisas, mas ele não se importava, os sentimentos dela viriam sempre em primeiro lugar.

"Gillian, olhe para mim babe"- ele pediu com ternura em sua voz. E ela o olhou. "Eu acho que sei o que você está sentido, porque eu estou sentido a mesma coisa" ele disse e ela respirou fundo.

"Mas você não está chorando como uma boba" - ela conseguiu rir.

"Você não é boba Gill" - disse ele limpando suas lágrimas que já estavam parando de cair. "E eu poderia muito bem chorar, esse sentimento de nós dois juntos, é muito forte Gillian, nós estamos fazendo algo grande aqui” - Ela riu do duplo significado em sua frase. E ele adorou vê-la dando as famosas gargalhadas que ele tanto amava.

"Você quer parar agora, e falar sobre isso?" - por mais que ele estivesse numa situação difícil e louco pra se mover dentro dela, ele iria parar se essa fosse a vontade dela.

"Não vamos falar nisso agora David, apenas continue, por favor" - ela disse com o rosto manchado com lágrimas mas nenhuma caindo mais.

David deu um beijo doce nos lábios dela e começou a se mover. Ele sentiu um alívio poder se mover, mas fez isso de forma lenta, ele queria fazer isso lento e doce, esse momento deles, a primeira vez que eles faziam amor tinha que ser especial, sem nenhuma pressa. Gillian passar passou uma perna em volta das costas dele e se deixou levar por essa sensação dele inteiro dentro dela se movendo de forma tão gentil, ela sentiu vontade de chorar novamente, mas não deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem, apenas apreciou cada movimento de seu amigo. Amigo, isso agora mudou um pouco, aqui eles não eram apenas amigos, mas ela ainda não sabia que palavra usar, eles descobririam isso com o tempo, porque ela sentiu que essa não seria a primeira e única vez deles, isso estava indo pra ser algo muito maior, que nenhum deles tinha imaginado um dia.

Apesar de está se movendo tão lentamente, David estava começando a sentir perto do orgasmo, mas de forma alguma ele viria primeiro que ela, ele então moveu uma mão entre eles e tocou o clitóris dela, Gillian suspirou alto, isso o incentivou a continuar, agora com movimento circulares um pouco mais rápido. Ela arqueou as costas e cravou as unhas em seus ombros, ele viu isso como um sinal que ela estava perto também.

"Daviiiiid" ela gemeu no pescoço dele. Ele continuou mais forte, agora seu próprio orgasmo mais perto ainda.

"Gillian, eu estou perto, venha pra mim baby" - disse com os dentes cerrados. Empurrou mais forte nela, circulando seu clitóris ainda mais rápido.

"Eu... eu... oh Deus... Daviiiiiiiiidd ohhhh fuck" - Gillian gritou, ela veio num orgasmo tão forte, que ela sentiu como se fosse mandada para outro lugar, ondas e mais ondas de prazer em todo seu corpo. David a beijou e ela continuou gemendo em sua boca. Ele acalmou um pouco seus movimentos para deixar ela se recuperar de seu orgasmo. Quando ela passou as duas pernas em volta da cintura dele empurrando ele ainda mais para dentro dela, ele sentiu que era um sinal para ele continuar, ele estava tão perto que com mais algumas estocadas fortes ele veio quente dentro dela.

"Gilliaaaaaaan" - ele gritou, suor escorrendo por sua testa e caiu em cima dela. Gillian esfregou suas costas com carinho, enquanto foi a vez dele se acalmar. Ficaram assim por um tempo, ele ainda dentro dela, ambos tentando voltar com a respiração ao normal, os corpos ainda tremendo. Então David percebeu que estava com seu corpo toda em cima de Gillian, e se levantou pelos cotovelos novamente para aliviar o peso de cima dela. Eles então se olharam, sem falar nada. Apenas contemplando esse momento, ele deu um beijo na testa dela.

"Você está bem?" - perguntou ele, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela também com um sorriso igual o dele, concordou com a cabeça.

"Foi maravilhoso" - ela disse e ele sorriu como um menino.

David saiu de cima dela, e Gillian imediatamente sentiu falta do calor dele. Mas logo ele a puxou para seus braços, e ela colocou a cabeça em seu peito e ficou ouvindo as batidas do coração dele batendo ainda rápido, mas já se estabilizando, suas batidas combinavam com as dela.

Apesar do calor do corpo dele, Gillian tremeu um pouco de frio, percebendo isso, David puxou o edredom para cima deles, e cobriu ela, ela se aconchegou ainda mais nele. Ele queria conversar, mas se sentia cansado e com sono e sabia que Gillian sentia o mesmo, a respiração dela estava lenta, logo ela iria dormir. Mas para sua surpresa depois de alguns minutos ela levantou a cabeça e deu um beijo no pescoço dele.

"Humm, pensei que você já estava dormindo" - David disse, saboreando a sensação dos beijos dela.

"Ainda não" - ela falou ainda beijando o pescoço dele. "Nós temos que conversar agora" - ela deu um último beijo e olhou para ele.

David não sentiu medo quando ela disse isso, sabia que não seria uma conversa do tipo 'acho que cometemos um erro', o episódio anterior deixou claro que não era isso. Ele então ficou atento nela, e deixou que ela começasse a falar. 

"Isso não foi um erro" - ela disse e ele não pode deixar de rir, foi como se ela lesse os pensamentos dele, o que não era novidade já que muitas vezes palavras não eram necessárias entre eles, e um sempre acabava falando algo que o outro estava apenas pensando, e ele achou que essa conexão entre eles só tinha a aumentar. 

“O que foi?" - ela perguntou sem entender o porquê dele esta rindo.

"Nada, você apenas pareceu ler meus pensamentos" - ele disse, e ela sorriu, também sabendo que isso às vezes acontecia. 

"Eu nunca imaginei que poderíamos chegar a isso" - ela apontou para seus corpos. "Quer dizer, até imaginei" - ele levantou uma sobrancelha e ela deu um tapa de leve em seu peito. "Imaginei, mas nunca achei que fosse possível, eu achava loucura as pessoas acharem que nós já tínhamos tido um caso, ou que estávamos tendo um por agora, eu fazia brincadeiras com isso, talvez por isso as pessoas pensassem assim, mas no fundo, nunca achei que nós chegaríamos nesse ponto e eu... eu gostei David" - ele a abraçou mais forte contra ele, e ela continuou. "Foi tão bom, eu não sei o que você está sentindo agora, mas eu não queria que fosse só essa vez" - agora ela não estava olhando para ele, ela achou que falou demais, ela ainda estava emocional com o momento de paixão que tiveram, uma confissão dessa não era fácil para ela fazer, não depois da primeira vez dela com alguém, mas não era qualquer um, era David, isso era diferente, mas ela ficou nervosa mesmo assim.

Levantando o queixo dela, ele a fez olhar para ele. "Escute, para mim também foi bom, caramba, bom nem sequer chega perto, e ao contrário de você eu sempre imaginei e achei possível, mas nunca me atrevi dá um passo à frente, há dois anos eu tentei e você se afastou, eu tomei isso como um sinal de que você não queria e eu não tentei mais, eu não quis correr o risco de estragar nossa amizade que sempre foi muito preciosa para mim Gillian" - confessou David.

"Para mim também" - ela sussurrou.

"Mas agora, eu acho que nosso momento chegou Gillian, e não digo que chegou atrasado, acho que chegou na hora certa, nós somos tão diferentes agora, eu acho que podemos fazer isso funcionar" - e lá estava, ele já falando de um futuro com ela, mas ele sentia exatamente isso, era a hora deles, e ele se sentiu seguro em dizer isso já que ela também confessou que ela não queria que isso começasse e acabasse aqui. 

"Eu acho que estou sentido o mesmo que você, isso foi tão maravilhoso, você é tão maravilhosa Gilly, a sensação de ter você agora nos meus braços é indescritível, é como um sonho se tornando realidade" - agora ela queria chorar novamente, Deus, será que ela sempre iria chorar assim estando com David? Mas ela não podia se ajudar, senti-lo e ouvi-lo dizer essas coisas sobre ela era emocionante, para não dizer outra coisa. Ela estava feliz que ele também estava sentindo o mesmo que ela e que não parecia que isso tinha sido apenas uma transa para ele. Os dois eram realmente diferentes agora e é por isso que ela também acreditava que eles poderiam fazer isso funcionar, só dependia deles.

"Não chore de novo babe" - ele disse colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. 

"Acho que você tem culpa nisso" - ela respondeu rindo e ele deu um beijo na testa dela.

"O que quero dizer, é que para mim não foi só essa vez, eu não quero que isso comece e termine aqui, eu quero muitas outras vezes como essa, mas não quero algo ocasional, eu quero mais" - disse ele com os olhos brilhando. "Eu quero você" - confessou ele.

Gillian o beijou imediatamente, um beijo longo e doce. "Eu quero você também" - ela sussurrou em seus lábios.

"Nós podemos fazer isso funcionar Gillian, eu sei que vai ser difícil, pela distância, nossos compromissos, mas podemos fazer um esforço e ir ver o outro mesmo quando não for uma viagem à trabalho, eu sei que você vem muitas vezes para cá, mas eu também posso ir te visitar em Londres, ou onde você estiver, não precisamos esperar apenas quando você vir à trabalho, eu posso ir atrás de você" - disse ele rindo. Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava falando isso, ir atrás dela onde ela estiver? Ele realmente estava pensando nisso muito mais do que ela poderia imaginar. E isso aqueceu seu coração, este homem estava disposto a fazer um esforço para ficar com ela, para eles darem certo juntos, seria difícil, com várias barreiras, mas seria maravilhoso, ela poderia sentir isso.

"Eu quero que isso dê certo também, eu quero tanto isso, mais do que eu poderia imaginar" - ela não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, bendita tenha sido a conversa com sua amiga sobre seus sentimentos por David, ela foi confrontada e isso desencadeou esse momento, claro que por causa dele também que mais uma vez tentou algo, a paixão entre eles explodiu de vez, mas a conversa com amiga também ajudou ela criar coragem e não fugir dele mais uma vez. Leila ficaria feliz em saber disso.

"David, você disse que nunca arriscou um passo em frente porque eu iria me afastar, quando você tentou me beijar, eu só me afastei, porque eu fiquei com medo de cometer um erro, eu sentia que se você me beijasse eu iria querer mais, e eu não sabia se você iria querer também, não da maneira que eu queria” - ela confessou.

"Eu deveria ter tentando mais então" - ele disse rindo para aliviar a confissão dela. Se ele pudesse voltar atrás, ele teria insistido mais, ele tomou a negação dela para um beijo como não querendo envolvimento com ele e isso o magoou um pouco, mas agora descobriu que ele tinha entendido errado os sinais dela.

"Eu fui uma boba, eu deveria ter deixado você me beijar, e você deveria sim ter tentado mais" - disse ela colocando o dedo no peito dele com uma falsa cobrança. "Mas acho que não era nossa hora não é? Não vamos nos lamentar, estamos aqui agora, isso que importa" - disse ela dando um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

"Mais uma vez, você não é boba. Sim eu deveria ter tentado mais, vontade não me faltou, aquele ano você me provocou demais, sabia G-woman?" - ele brincou.

"Isso é alguma reclamação?" - ela estava adorando essa conversa deles, havia confissões, assuntos sérios, e as brincadeiras de sempre entre eles. Tudo estava no seu lugar, com a diferença de que agora eles eram muito mais do que apenas amigos, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar.

"De jeito algum, sinta-se a vontade de fazer isso quando quiser" - ele disse.

"Na frente da imprensa e dos fãs?" - ela retrucou.

"Eu iria dá um show para eles, porque não iria conseguir tirar minhas mãos de você" - ele falou rindo.

"David, você não tirava suas mãos de mim" - ela disse e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Ele então passou as mãos por seu cabelo, tirando alguns fios do rosto, seu rosto era tão lindo, pensou ele. Gillian o beijou profundamente, explorando sua boca novamente, ele se sentiu animado de novo, mas já era tarde eles precisavam dormir, e ela parecia querer isso, porque ela logo quebrou o beijo e bocejou. 

"Sono?" - ele perguntou e ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Mas antes eu preciso de um copo d'água" - ela anunciou e se virou para se levantar. David a segurou e disse que iria pegar a água para ela. Ele se levantou, vestiu seus boxers, ela admirando o corpo dele o tempo todo com o pensando de _é meu_ e um sorriso perverso no rosto que David perdeu, ele então caminhou para fora do quarto rumo a cozinha. Gillian aproveitou para ir até o banheiro. Quando ele voltou com uma garrafa de água ela já estava deitada de volta na cama.

"Aqui" - disse ele, entregando a garrafa a ela.

"Obrigada" - Gillian deu um longo gole, estava com muita sede, ela lhe devolveu a garrafa e ele bebeu um pouco também. 

Quando ele deitou na cama e apagou a luz, o quarto ficando apenas banhando com a luz da lua, Gillian se enrolou do lado dele e descansou a cabeça em seu peito depois de colocar um beijo lá e suspirou contente acariciando o peito dele. David sorriu e beijou o cabelo dela.

"Boa noite baby e tenha bons sonhos" - ele disse colocando agora um beijo em sua testa.

"Hmm, noite" - respondeu ela já adormecendo. David ficou acariciando o cabelo dela, sentindo a respiração dela cada vez mais lenta. Logo ele se juntou a ela e adormeceu. Seu último pensamento foi que esta mulher dormindo em seus braços agora era sua, finalmente, sem saber que o pensamento dela foi o mesmo, que este homem, era todo dela.


	4. Estamos mais próximos hoje do que já estivemos antes

Ele acordou com o toque do seu celular. Era uma mensagem avisando sobre uma reunião com sua banda, para detalhes do primeiro show. Não tinha maneira alguma que ele deixaria essa cama agora... Gillian. Virando na cama ele a viu dormindo de bruços, o rosto virado de frente para ele, as costas nuas. Ele ficou em seu cotovelo e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, _ela é tão linda_ , ele pensou sorrindo, ainda não acreditava na noite maravilhosa que eles tiveram e que ela estava aqui dormindo em sua cama. Não resistindo, David traçou as costas dela com as pontas dos dedos, embora ele viu os pelos do corpo dela se arrepiarem ela não se mexeu. Ainda era cedo, não querendo acordá-la ele deu um beijo no ombro dela, cobriu as costas dela com o edredom e se preparou para levantar da cama. Ele foi direto para o banheiro, depois ele iria preparar o café da manhã antes de Gillian acordar.

Antes de chegar à cozinha ele tinha falado com Brad pelo telefone explicando que não poderia ir à reunião, mas que a noite ele estaria livre, ele não sabia a hora do voo de Gillian, mas ele queria ficar com ela até a última hora. Para sua sorte eles concordaram em se reunirem à noite. Então, David começou o café da manhã que ele planejava levar na cama para ela.

No quarto, com os olhos ainda fechados, Gillian estendeu o braço procurando o corpo de David, mas encontrou o lado dele vazio, por um momento ela achou que tudo foi um sonho, mas ao abrir os olhos percebeu que estava no quarto dele e não em seu quarto de hotel. Ela queria voltar a dormir mais um pouco, ela tinha o dia livre, então ela poderia se dar ao luxo de dormir até mais tarde, mas ela queria encontrar David e resolveu se levantar. Procurando entre as roupas no chão ela encontrou sua calcinha, pegou a camiseta de David e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Antes de chegar à cozinha ela já podia sentir o cheiro delicioso do que David estava preparando e percebeu que ela estava com fome. Gillian parou na porta quando viu a visão dele, ele estava de costas para ela em frente ao fogão, vestido apenas em seus boxers, _realmente delicioso_ ela pensou. Parecendo sentir os olhos dela em cima dele, David virou e sorriu para ela. Essa seria outra imagem que ele não iria esquecer, ela em pé na porta vestida com uma camiseta dele. 

"Oi" - ela disse timidamente ainda na porta.

"Hey Gilly, eu achei que você ainda estava dormindo" - disse ele, de olho nela e no fogão também.

"Eu não encontrei você na cama e resolvi sair à sua procura" - ela falou e sorriu caminhando em direção a ele. "Bom dia" - ela o cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

"Bom dia babe" - dele devolveu, mas dando um beijo na boca dela e voltou sua atenção para o fogão.

"Hum, isso cheira maravilhoso, o que é?" - ela perguntou, chegando mais perto para olhar o que ele estava preparando.

"Waffles e ovos mexidos, espero que você goste".

"Ótimo, e com a fome que eu estou, mesmo se eu não gostasse eu comeria" - brincou ela.

"Meu plano era levar o café da manhã na cama, mas não fui rápido o suficiente antes de você acordar" - ele disse rindo.

 _Ele iria fazer isso para mim?_ Ela pensou encantada, há quanto tempo alguém não fazia isso pra ela, exceto os filhos dela em algumas ocasiões.

"Obrigada David" - por algum motivo ela sentiu vontade de agradecer a ele.

David olhou para ela sem entender, mas deu um beijo na testa dela. "Por nada. Então você está faminta hein, se senta que eu vou servir para você o melhor café da manhã de NY que você já experimentou".

 _Sem dúvidas seria o melhor_ , ela pensou. Mas ela riu do convencimento dele e se sentou à mesa. "Eu quero só ver Duchovny" - ela disse já mal esperando para comer, ela estava com fome, e não apenas esta fome, mas uma outra também. Ela empurrou esse pensamento.

"Aqui está senhorita Anderson" ele a serviu com um prato de ovos mexidos e um outro com os waffles, colocou suco e café em cima da mesa e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Hmmm, não é dos piores" - ela brincou o fazendo rir ao comer um pouco dos ovos mexidos. "Na verdade está uma delícia" - ela disse depois.

David se maravilhou com a visão dela saboreando tudo o que ele fez, e então se lembrando de que ele também estava com fome começou a comer também.

"E então, você tem algum compromisso hoje?" - ela disse depois de um tempo. Ela queria ficar com ele o máximo possível, mas ela sabia que provavelmente ele teria algum lugar para ir e eventualmente ela teria que ir para seu hotel.

"Na verdade tinha, mas eu marquei com o Brad e a banda para nos reunirmos à noite, então sendo assim, tenho o resto do dia para você" - ele falou olhando nos olhos dela.

Gillian tomou um pouco do seu suco e olhou para seu prato. Ele tinha desmarcado uma reunião apenas para ficar mais tempo com ela. _Como ele pode ser tão maravilhoso assim?_ Ela pensou. David estava mesmo disposto a levar isso para frente, jamais seria apenas uma noite para ele, ela pensou feliz.

Ele apertou a mão dela. "Tudo bem?" - ele perguntou com cuidado, achando que os planos dela poderiam não ser os mesmos.

"Sim, eu queria mesmo ficar mais tempo aqui... com você David" - confessou ela, este era David o homem que ela conhecia há tantos anos, que a conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, seu melhor amigo e ela poderia confessar qualquer coisa para ele ainda mais depois de ontem à noite. Claro que isso tudo era novo para eles dois, agora eles não eram apenas amigos, mas isso parecia tão certo, de que era aqui que eles deveriam chegar, ela agora sentia bem mais livre de falar de seus sentimentos para ele, e isso era muito bom. 

"Isso é bom, porque você só sai daqui para o aeroporto. Que horas é seu voo?" - ele perguntou e ela riu.

"David, primeiro eu preciso ir para o hotel e arrumar a mala. Meu voo sai às 9hrs da noite". 

"Urgh, verdade, você terá que sair mais cedo daqui para arrumar suas coisas no hotel. Mas eu levarei você" - ele avisou.

"Mandão você" - ela brincou, mas ela gostou disso, ele estava disposto a ficar com ela até sua partida. As coisas só tinham começado entre eles e ela já tinha que ir embora e não sabia quando ela voltaria, provavelmente daqui dois meses, no mínimo.

"Não, eu só quero ficar com você o máximo possível Gillian" - disse ele colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela e acariciando o rosto dela.

"Eu também quero isso David" - ela virou o rosto e beijou a palma da mão dele.

Quando terminaram de comer, eles se levantaram para tirar a mesa e Gillian ajudou David secando a louça que ele lavava. Tão doméstico, ela pensou e sorriu.  
De repente Gillian subiu no balcão, cutucou David com o pé e deu um sorriso malicioso, ela agora queria acabar com a outra fome. Ele devolveu o sorriso, secou as mãos e ficou entre as pernas dela.

"Acho que alguém está querendo alguma coisa" - ele disse sedutoramente enquanto acariciava as coxas dela.

"Depende do que você tem para mim" - ela provocou passando o pano de prato no pescoço dele e o puxando para um beijo.

A resposta de David foi puxá-la para ele e mostrar a ereção dele se esfregando nela. 

Eles mal tinham se encostando e ele já estava duro, Gillian sorriu com isso. Ela passou as pernas pela cintura dele para ter mais contato. Ela jogou o pano do lado dela no balcão e começou a passar as unhas pelo couro cabeludo dele e nuca. Diferente de ontem à noite isso seria menos gentil e mais rápido, eles estavam com fome um pelo outro.  
David subiu as mãos por baixo da camiseta dela e acariciou seus seios beliscando seus mamilos, enquanto continuava beijando ela.  
Gillian gemeu em sua boca, ele tirou a camiseta dela e jogou no chão. Descendo as mãos para os quadris dela, ele habilmente tirou sua calcinha, agora ela estava nua para ele.  
Ela o beijava com tanto desejo, mordendo e sugando seu lábio inferior, sua língua explorando a boca dele, e David devolvia na mesma intensidade a beijando apaixonadamente. Ela chegou com as mãos em seus boxers e os puxou para baixo com a ajuda dele. Com o membro firme dele em suas mãos, Gillian que já estava pronta, depois de acaricia-lo o guiou para sua entrada, em um só golpe David empurrou para dentro dela, ela deu um grito de surpresa e com os pés na bunda dele o empurrou para ela ainda mais.  
Ele começou suas investidas, suas estocadas estavam tão frenéticas que o orgasmo não demoraria para nenhum dos dois.  
Arranhando as costas dele, Gillian já poderia sentir as ondas em seu corpo, ela deixou a boca dele e começou a beijar o pescoço e mandíbula e chupar o lóbulo orelha dele.  
David gemia com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dela e se moveu ainda mais rápido. Ele já estava bem perto e queria levá-la junto com ele, então chegou com uma mão entre eles e a tocou. Gillian gemeu, e com mais algumas investidas e toques no clitóris dela, seu orgasmo veio forte e ela gritou mordendo o ombro dele, isso fez com que David chegasse ao climax e derramasse dentro dela gemendo o nome dela em seu ouvido. Eles estavam ofegantes, se abraçando forte até se acalmarem.  
Se afastando dela para olhá-la, David mais uma vez iria guardar essa visão em sua mente: Gillian nua, com a pele corada e suada, com um lindo sorriso no rosto, sentada no balcão de sua cozinha.

"Desculpe" - ela disse, tocando na marca que seus dentes deixaram no ombro dele, ela deu um beijo no local em seguida.

"Não se desculpe, eu não me importo" - ele disse afastando uns fios de cabelo do rosto dela. Eles se olharam e se beijaram suavemente, mas o momento foi quebrado por um celular tocando.

"Acho que é o meu" - Gillian disse descendo do balcão, com a ajuda dele ela se vestiu rapidamente e correu para a sala. David ficou para limpar a bagunça.

No momento que ele voltou para sala, Gillian já tinha terminado o telefonema. "Não me diga que você terá que sair mais cedo" - ele perguntou já esperando que pudesse ser isso. 

"Não, era minha assistente apenas avisando do horário do voo" - disse ela, sua assistente tinha o costume de sempre ligar para lembrá-la sobre os horários de seus voos.

Satisfeito que era isso, David pegou a mão dela e a levou para seu escritório. "Eu quero te mostrar algo". 

Gillian sentou em uma cadeira enquanto David pegava alguns papéis em sua mesa, entregando para ela, ele sentou no sofá de frente a ela.

"O que é isso?" - ela perguntou olhando para as folhas de papel em suas mãos.

"Algumas letras que eu escrevi, eu queria que você desse uma olhada antes de ouvi-las" - ele falou. Todas as outras músicas do seu álbum ele tinha enviado por e-mail para Gillian ler, e depois as enviada já prontas para ela ouvir. Ela sempre era sincera e critica e ele apreciava isso, por esse motivo que ele fazia questão de pedir para ela olhar, sempre que ela tinha um tempo.

"São muito boas David, você é um ótimo compositor" - depois de um tempo ela disse com sinceridade ainda olhando para os papéis. Ele sentiu seu coração bater mais forte com o elogio. 

Ele pegou os papéis das mãos dela colocando em cima de uma mesa e a puxou para o seu colo. Gillian foi pega de surpresa, mas adorou essa nova posição, ela previu que isso seria um hábito a partir de agora. Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e sorriu.

"Obrigado, você é sempre gentil comigo" - ele disse rindo.

"Não se preocupe, você sabe que quando for algo ruim eu vou dizer também” - ela riu. “São realmente boas, eu gostei" - ela repetiu para lhe garantir que ela achava realmente isso e que não estava apenas sendo gentil com ele pelo o que aconteceu entre eles.

David deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dela. "Você sabe, o primeiro show, eu acho que será em Maio, ainda estamos trabalhando nisso, e eu queria que você estivesse lá Gilly" - ele disse. Ele queria isso mesmo antes de ontem, e agora ele queria ela lá ainda mais, mas sabia que podia não ser possível.

"Oh, sério? - ela perguntou surpresa. “Eu adoraria isso David, mas eu não sei como será minha agenda, de modo que não posso prometer" ele fez beicinho, ela sempre amou isso, e agora ela poderia beijá-lo e foi o que ela fez.

"Mas, quando vocês tiverem a data exata me avisa, eu verei o que posso fazer" - ela disse o animando. Se tivesse chances, ela estaria na plateia vendo o primeiro show dele sim.

"Ok, nós vamos conversar sobre isso hoje" - ele falou e deu um selinho nela. "Você subir no palco e cantar comigo, G-woman" - comunicou David.

Gillian arregalou os olhos, ela não estava acreditando. "Você ficou louco David?" Não tinha maneira no inferno que ela iria cantar em cima de um palco para um monte de pessoas, nem se David dessa vez a convencesse com um café da manhã na cama ela iria aceitar isso. Não, definitivamente ela não iria fazer isso. Mal ela sabia...

"Vamos lá Gillian, seria divertido” - ele falou com olhos de filhote de cachorro. 

"Nunca, esqueça, eu não vou fazer isso, eu posso tentar ir ao seu show, mas cantar? Esqueça" - ela disse com firmeza. 

"OK, ok, não vamos mais falar disso, se você for ao show o que me deixaria mais do que feliz, então nós podemos voltar neste assunto" - ele disse tentando convencer ela ao menos pensar sobre isso quando chegar a hora. 

"Talvez" - ela disse dando um selinho nele, mas para ela esse assunto acabou, ela não cantaria. "Agora eu quero tomar um banho e ligar para meus filhos".

"Hum, vamos lá então, eu também preciso ligar para meus filhos e de um banho".

Eles foram para o quarto e David deu outra camiseta e um short dele para Gillian e ela entrou no banheiro. Ele desejou segui-la e tomar banho junto com ela, mas desde que ela fechou a porta ele assumiu que ela queria um tempo para si mesma. David aproveitou e ligou para seus filhos, combinando o que fariam no fim-de-semana. Depois de um tempo Gillian saiu do banheiro e foi a vez dela ligar para os filhos dela enquanto David tomava banho. 

Os meninos estavam eufóricos que sua mãe logo estaria de volta em casa e ela não via a hora de estar com eles, mas isso foi um lembrete de que ela estaria longe de David. Essas últimas horas que estiveram juntos foram tão intensas que ela não estava preparada ainda para ir embora. Ela pensou que seria assim a partir de agora e eles teriam que se acostumar, seria mais difícil do que quando eram só amigos, _um oceano de distância_ ela pensou com um suspiro.

O resto do dia passou agradavelmente, ambos aproveitando cada momento um com o outro, cada minuto era precioso e eles não queriam perder nada, a próxima vez que eles se veriam era incerta ainda. Depois do almoço que fizeram juntos e isso rendeu muita bagunça e risadas, eles foram para a sala e conversaram sobre tudo e nada e relembraram de momentos da época da série, claro que com a memória de Gillian isso não era tarefa fácil, mas acabou sendo divertido. Acabaram fazendo amor no sofá de forma lenta, memorizando o corpo um do outro até que chegasse o dia de estarem juntos novamente, depois de saciados e cansados dormiram o resto da tarde, até que chegou a hora de Gillian se arrumar para voltar para o hotel. Desta vez o banho foi compartilhado, mas ela deixou claro que era apenas banho, para tristeza de David. 

Pegando suas roupas pelo chão, ela se vestiu enquanto David a admirava, ele já estava vestido e sentado na beira da cama prestando atenção em cada movimento dela, por mais que ele a conhecesse há mais de vinte anos, essa intimidade era completamente diferente e nova, e ele sorriu de como eles estavam descobrindo isso tão rapidamente e se sentindo bem com isso.  
Ele se perguntou se depois dessa intimidade eles iriam mudar o jeito de tratar o outro em público, mas ele achou que não seria tão diferente de anos atrás, em especial em 2013, onde muitos apostaram que eles estavam romanticamente envolvidos, _se eles soubessem que isso apenas aconteceu ontem_ , ele pensou. Mesmo se eles contassem, dificilmente alguém acreditaria. Eles ainda não tinham conversando sobre isso, mas ele sabia que assim como ele, ela iria querer manter isso em segredo da mídia, aos poucos eles contariam para amigos e família, para os filhos eles iriam contar quando eles tivessem certeza de que iria dar certo, o bom de conhecer um ao outro tinha essa vantagem, mas eles iriam ter que conversar sobre isso, só não hoje, hoje ela estaria indo embora, ele se lembrou tristemente.

"Vendo algo que te agrada?" - Gillian perguntou ao ver os olhos dele em cima dela o tempo todo. Ela já estava arrumada e foi para frente dele.

David saiu de seus pensamentos. "Tudo, tudo em você me agrada" disse ele a puxando pela cintura a fazendo ficar entre as pernas dele.

Gillian segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou profundamente, mas antes que as coisas esquentassem ela quebrou o beijo e descansou a testa na dele, ficaram assim por uns minutos contemplando um ao outro, até que esse momento teve que ser quebrado também.

"Vamos, você tem uma reunião para ir e eu um avião para pegar" - disse ela puxando ele da cama.

"Não me lembre disso" - resmungou ele e se arrastou da cama como se fosse uma criança mal-humorada não querendo ir para a escola. Gillian não pode deixar de rir.

A viagem de carro para o hotel dela foi toda em silêncio, a mão de Gillian estava na coxa de David o tempo todo, e às vezes ele pegava a mão dela na dele e dava um aperto para garantir que ele estava ali com ela, que ele sempre estaria mesmo quando estivessem longe um do outro, ela pareceu entender e devolveu o aperto na mão dele garantindo o mesmo a ele.

"Eu prometo não demorar" - ela disse já descendo do carro quando chegaram ao hotel.

Já eram 7hrs da noite, a reunião de David era mais tarde, mas Gillian tinha que está logo no aeroporto, e ela ainda teria que comer alguma coisa antes do voo. No quarto ela arrumou a mala o mais rápido possível, trocou de roupa e em vinte minutos estava de volta ao carro.

"Cumpriu o prometido hein G-woman, tem certeza de que não esqueceu nada?" - ele brincou e assim que o funcionário do hotel fechou a porta de trás do carro onde colocou a mala, ele saiu à caminho do aeroporto.

"Sim, muitas vezes tenho menos tempo para arrumar uma mala" - ela respondeu.

Dessa vez a viagem não foi silenciosa e eles conversaram, mas a mão dela estava na coxa dele novamente como forma de sentir o corpo dele, ela também acariciava e apertava o interior da coxa, ele se deliciou com o toque dela, era tão certo isso, era tão certo estarem juntos agora.

"Você vai animar alguém assim” - ele disse sorrindo.

Gillian corou, ela estava tão distraída ao fazer os movimentos e não percebeu que poderia excitá-lo, ela só queria um contato com ele. "Desculpe" - disse ela tirando a mão.

Ele agarrou a mão dela. "Não, eu só estava brincando Gilly, eu sei me comportar" - ele brincou notando o embaraço dela. Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios e beijou, depois entrelaçou os dedos dela junto com os dele e descansou as mãos novamente em sua coxa, ficaram assim até chegarem ao aeroporto.

"Chegamos" - David disse sem ânimo em sua voz.

"Sim" - ela disse no mesmo tom e deu um suspiro. As mãos deles ainda estavam unidas.

"Gillian, eu sei que não conversamos sobre isso, mas nós vamos dá um jeito sobre a distância, e as mensagens de texto, telefonemas, e-mails, vão nos ajudar, não será a mesma coisa, mas ajuda” - ele disse tentando aliviar a tensão que se criou.

"Não vai ser a mesma coisa, mas é o que temos" - ela falou ainda desanimada. Ela não queria chorar, mas já podia sentir as lágrimas vindo. Ela sentou mais próxima dele. "Eu vou verificar a minha agenda para confirmar quando eu volto para os EUA, eu não acho que será em breve, mas eu posso tentar vir antes, mesmo sem ser à trabalho".

"Hey, lembre-se de que eu também sei o caminho para Londres, eu também posso ir para lá" - ele afirmou. 

"David, você não tem compromisso algum lá, o mais lógico sou eu vir para cá".

"Claro que eu tenho" - ele afirmou olhando profundamente nos olhos dela. É claro que ele tinha um compromisso agora lá, ela estava lá, ele iria vê-la também, ele não iria ficar esperando sempre que ela o visitasse, ele também poderia fazer o mesmo, e ele iria.

"Eu faço o melhor café da manhã de Londres" - ela brincou lembrando que ele disse o mesmo. Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava pensando em viajar para Londres apenas para poder ficar um pouco com ela.

"Eu vou querer confirmar isso" - ele disse rindo. "Estou falando sério Gillian, eu irei, nós podemos revezar em ir ver o outro e assim deixar a distância menor, e não ter que nos ver de dois em dois meses ou mais".

"E logo virá as gravações não é?" - ela disse já com a voz num tom baixo, ela estava prestes a chorar.

"Sim babe, e então nós vamos ter mais tempo para estarmos juntos" - ele falou segurando o rosto dela, uma lágrima caiu. “Hey, não chore” – ele pediu, afastando as lágrimas dela com o polegar, então a beijou. 

Gillian o abraçou forte, aprofundaram o beijo, cada um explorando a boca do outro pela última vez, mordendo os lábios inferiores. Por falta de ar quebraram o beijo.

"Eu preciso ir agora" - ela disse ofegante, dando um último beijo nele, esse mais calmo, um beijo de despedida.

"Eu te vejo em breve Gillian, tenha uma boa viagem" - ele falou já segurando a mão dela, ela deu um beijo na mão dele antes de sair do carro e pegar sua mala, ele já sentia falta do calor dela. _Em breve_ , ele pensou, seu coração apertando enquanto assistia ela atravessar as portas para dentro do aeroporto e sumir das suas vistas. E foi mesmo, três semanas depois David desembarcou em Londres, eles iriam fazer isso funcionar.

**Author's Note:**

> Apesar de acreditar que esses dois tiveram algum tipo de relacionamento em algum ponto destes mais de 20 anos, eu sempre me perguntei: e se for verdade o que eles dizem e que eles são apenas amigos? Pensando nisso foi que tive a ideia de escrever essa fanfic onde eles apenas decidiram se envolver romanticamente em 2015.  
> Espero que vocês possam apreciar e eu gostaria de um dia poder traduzi-la para o inglês.


End file.
